President Gunn's history in the New Pacific Order
A New Beginning Nascar applied to join the New Pacific Order on May 24, 2010. He arrived at the decision to do so since he got to know some prominent Pacificans like Contra, Brehon, Gandroff, DRCOOL and Straylight, during his time within Invicta. His application was cordially embraced by those who knew him. His application was approved on May 26th, 2010 by Gandroff. Camaraderie and Friendship }} Nascar had and has many friends within the NPO, far too many to list them all. Avatar3619 and Caius Alexandrian, to name but a few, hold him in high regard and consider themselves fortunate to call Nascar their friend. Regarding Nascar, Caius Alexandrian stated: Former Duties Academy On August 6, 2010, Nascar was promoted to Professor by Gandroff. His duty included questioning those applying to the New Pacific Order as well as deciding whether they are well-suited enough to become NPO Cadets. As a member of NPO's Academy he graded the Cadet's exams, those who passed were welcomed into Pacifica, those who didn't pass are given one more chance. Media Corps Squintus appointed Nascar to be Station Officer of the Broadcasting Division of NPO's Media Corps. His duty included assisting the Station Manager, Jgolla in leading the Broadcasting Division. Military Command On July 29, 2010, navblue announced to Pacifica that Nascar8FanGA would be the new NCO of Zeta Battalion. Performing this duty meant to support WorldConqueror, the Lieutenant of Zeta Battalion, and assist those soldiers who served under him. Military Intelligence Due to his outstanding performance in NPO's Military Intelligence, Nascar was promoted Cryptographer on October 13, 2010. His honorable and solemn duty as such was to protect Pacifica against hostile foreign powers. Recruiting Corps Showing continuous excellence within Recruiting Corps, Nascar was officially promoted to Talent Agent by DRCOOL on August 31, 2010. A few months later on October 16, 2010 he was promoted again, this time replacing DRCOOL as Headhunter of the Personnel Division when DRCOOL resigned from the Recruiting Corps. Red Services DRCOOL released a statement on September 4, 2010, by which Nascar was announced as Pacifica's first Red Services Manager. As Red Services Manager he contributed to the economic success of the Red team by overseeing the personnel of the department who take care of trade circles for the entire Red Sphere and tech deals independent of the NPO's Tech Corps. Awards of the New Pacific Order War History within the New Pacific Order Nascar never took part in any major conflict during his time in the New Pacific Order. Former Squad He was a proud member of the Super Awesomely Fabulous Sexy Insane Dance Partiers Squad. The squad was headed by Lord of Darkness with DRCOOL and Rotty as fellow squad members. Former Aspirations Nascar's first and foremost desire as a Pacifican was to do Pacifia proud by doing his part in order to contribute to her succeeding. Resignation On December 5, 2010, Nascar resigned from the New Pacific Order in order to support his former alliance Invicta. A tremendous amount of Pacificans waved him goodbye and wished him the best of luck for the things to come. Category:History